


Cuando me enamoré de ti

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angts, Drama, Hurt/confort, Insinuaciones sexuales, Jackson protector, Jackson y Stiles no se llevan bien al comienzo, Lydia comprensiva, M/M, Relacion que se establece, Romance, Stiles es confundido con Derek, Stiles no debería tomar las cosas que no le pertenecen, Stiles preocupado, Stiles y Jackson sufriendo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Stiles es confundido con un hombre lobo y raptado junto con Jackson por cazadores radicales que están acabando con toda “amenaza sobrenatural” en el estado. Si ambos quieren sobrevivir, tendrán que hacer a un lado sus diferencias y apoyarse, lo cual cambiará drásticamente la relación de odio-hostilidad que han mantenido por años.





	Cuando me enamoré de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Cuando me enamoré de ti.  
> Parejas: Jackson/Stiles, Jackson/Lydia (Pasado).  
> Personajes: Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale (mención), Chris Argent, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, Erika Reyes, Scott McCall, Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski (mención), Vernon Boyd (mencion), Peter Hale (mención)  
> Rating: k  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Género: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Confort, Angst, Family.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.  
> Notas fic: La historia se ambienta posterior a la segunda temporada, no existe la amenaza del paquete de Alfas, Erika y Boyd regresan con la manada y Jackson nunca se va de Beacon Hills. 
> 
> +++ +++ +++
> 
> Este es el primer Jackson por Stiles que escribo, espero que lo disfruten! :D 
> 
> +++ +++ +++

-Esto es ridículo, no soy un lobo, ¡No soy un lobo! ¡NO SOY UN LOBO!- gritó el castaño al mismo tiempo que va a tocar los barrotes de la celda donde los retienen pero se detiene al recordar lo que le ocurrió a Jackson cuando lo intentó en su momento.  
-Cállate de una vez, ni siquiera hay alguien cerca- ordenó el rubio, quien permanece sentado y apoyando la espalda contra la pared.  
-¡No voy a callarme! No debería estar aquí, soy humano, un simple y débil humano, ¿Por qué demonios me tuvieron que capturar contigo? Esto es tu culpa- señaló el hiperactivo adolescente volteándose al idiota beta, quien rodó los ojos con molestia- Solo porque tú apestas a perro, no significa que yo también lo sea, ¡¿Por qué me llamaste Derek?! Ahora creen que soy el maldito Alfa local.  
-Siéntate y cállate de una vez, Stiles, no es mi culpa que robaras la billetera de Derek y confirmaras sus sospechas- gruñó Whittemore con el ceño fruncido, cansado del parloteo incesante del castaño que lleva una hora, el mismo tiempo que han permanecido ahí.  
-¡No la robé! Solo… solo tenía curiosidad por saber que guarda ahí, la iba a devolver, no es mi culpa que ese idiota no tenga su identificación y el carnet de conducir ahí, solo hay tarjetas, es ridículo que crean que soy Derek por tenerlas- señaló haciendo un puchero antes de darse por vencido, yendo a sentarse al otro extremo de donde está el rubio-Esto es culpa de Sourwolf. 

Sí, todo es culpa de ese maldito Hale, quien los hizo dividirse en parejas para revisar diferentes partes del bosque en busca de los cazadores radicales que han estado exterminando a cada hombre lobo que han encontrado a su paso. Argent les advirtió del peligro, además de lo bueno que son en su trabajo pero claro que el idiota de Jackson y su gran ego, ignorarían esas advertencias, creyendo torpemente que es capaz de enfrentarlos solos, así que cuando captó la señal de un emisor, en vez de hacerle caso para llamar a los demás, se enfrascaron en un discusión, momento que aprovechó el enemigo y los capturó con la guardia baja. La única razón por la cual siguen con vida, es porque quieren información sobre el resto de la manada. 

-Deberías romper los barrotes en vez de quejarte- soltó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.  
-Te recuerdo, idiota, que están electrificados, no tengo intenciones de morir por ti- siseó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho antes de girar la cabeza, ignorándolo deliberadamente.  
-Genial, me podrían haber secuestrado con Lydia, Derek, Scotty, Allison, Isaac, Erika, Boyd o Peter pero no, tenía que tocarme como pareja el descerebrado de la manada.  
-Cierra la maldita boca o voy a arrojarte contra los barrotes. 

El humano solo gruñó con esa amenaza y a los pocos segundos volvió a colocarse de pie, dando vueltas por el reducido espacio para intentar calmarse pero cuando pasó junto al rubio, éste le hizo una inesperada zancadilla con el pie derecho, provocando que caiga de bruces al suelo mientras ese sujeto se ríe de él. Cansado de ser siempre el bufón de ese tarado, se abalanza sobre él para golpearlo pero no es rival contra un hombre lobo y fácilmente lo inmovilizan en el suelo, doblando un brazo tras la espalda dolorosamente. 

-Solo te diré esto una vez más, cierra la boca o te arrancaré algo que haga físicamente imposible que sigas hablando- amenazó haciendo brillar sus ojos amarillos y el castaño tragó saliva con nerviosismo, ya que reconoce la seriedad en sus palabras- Escúchame bien, no podemos salir de aquí, no hay forma de hacerlo, así que lo único que nos queda, es esperar a que esos sujetos regresen y esperar una oportunidad para escapar.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón, hay que usar la cabeza y no desesperarse, ¿Me puedes soltar ahora? Me está doliendo el brazo- se quejó observando de reojo al beta, quien se apartó con un bufido y volvió a su posición.

¿Los demás ya habrán notado su ausencia? Sí, claro que sí, se supone que en media hora se reunirían afuera de los restos quemados de la mansión de los Hale, así que es evidente que ya se dieron cuenta que algo está mal y rápidamente lo asociarán a los cazadores radicales que están buscando. Si lo piensa con detención es divertido, rechazó la mordida de Peter cuando se la ofreció, jamás participa en las batallas, tampoco en las peleas de entrenamiento pero aún así lo han confundido con un hombre lobo, no, un Alfa lobuno. Sin poder evitarlo suelta una carcajada. 

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el beta observándolo con curiosidad y el castaño se giró a él.  
-Esto, todo, yo siendo el gran Alfa de la ciudad cuando ni siquiera sé pelear-respondió sonriendo cuando escuchó la risa contraria- He tenido tantas oportunidades de que me maten pero no, mi muerte será a manos de cazadores que creen que soy un Alfa.  
-No vamos a morir- señaló el rubio manteniendo la vista fija en sus zapatos- Los demás nos encontrarán.  
-Sí, aunque no sé qué tan bueno sea, Derek me va a matar cuando sepa que tengo su billetera, aunque fue su culpa por ser tan descuidado.  
-No, Stilinski, es tu mala costumbre de meterte en donde no te llaman- afirmó el lobo antes de recostarse en el suelo. 

El hijo del sheriff se sorprendió cuando su acompañante se quedó dormido, considerando lo grave de su situación actual pero de cierta forma lo entiende, no hay algo que puedan hacer para salir de ahí, así que solo les queda esperar a que sus captores regresen. 

Con cuidado, Stiles se acercó a los barrotes, procurando no tocarlos e inspeccionó el resto de la habitación. La celda apenas ocupa un cuarto del espacio, lo cual equivale a unos dos metros y algo por lado. A un costado, junto rincón, hay una especie de escritorio, bastante viejo, deteriorado y cubierto de polvo, lo cual hace evidente que nadie ha estado ahí en mucho tiempo. Lo siguiente que llama su atención, es la pequeña ventana a un lado de la celda, por la cual se filtra la luz del exterior, dándole a entender que aún es de día pero cuando llegue la noche, estarán en penumbras. No hay forma en que puedan escapar por ahí, tal vez, si contorsiona su cuerpo lo suficiente él si lo logre, gracias a que su contextura física no es musculosa como la del rubio, aunque eso plantea una importante pregunta, ¿Sería capaz de abandonar a Jackson ahí? Por más idiota que sea y que su relación sea un asco, son manada y no puede dejarlo a su suerte.

-Maldición…- gruñó bajito antes de continuar la inspección. 

Por ningún lugar vio algo que puedan usar como arma pero sus ojos se detienen en el interruptor cerca de la puerta, si sus cálculos son correctos, la distancia a la que se encuentra, podría ser un poco más que un brazo extendido, quizás, si se estira lo suficiente pueda alcanzarlo y está muy seguro que esa cosa controla la electricidad en los barrotes. 

-Dios… tengo que estar loco para si quiera intentarlo- susurró tragando saliva con nerviosismo y respiró profundo- Está bien… solo tengo que ser rápido, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, solo es bajar el interruptor, puedo hacerlo. 

Después de largos segundos de darse ánimos a sí mismo, se aleja unos pasos de los barrotes para tomar impulso. Solo tendrá una oportunidad, porque está muy seguro que la descarga lo dejará muy mal y no volverá a intentado. No alcanza a dar dos pasos rápidos hacia los barrotes electrificados, cuando un brazo lo detiene rodeándole la cintura y lo empujan contra la pared. 

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?- siseó el beta con el ceño fruncido antes de inmovilizarlo por el pecho- Esta celda está hecha para hombres lobos, es muy probable que mueras si tocas los barrotes.  
-Mmm… es que creo que sé cómo podemos salir, hay un interruptor ahí y tal vez podemos alcanzarlo- respondió el hijo del sheriff inspeccionando con la mirada a su acompañante. Si es honesto, no esperaba que se preocupara por él- Creo que es con el que controlan la electricidad de los barrotes…  
-Más te vale no equivocarte o voy a estar muy enojado- soltó al mismo tiempo que se acerca a observar el dichoso interruptor- Bien, no hay alguien más cerca, así que vamos hacerlo. 

El castaño retrocedió un par de pasos y cerró los ojos cuando el lobo se pegó a los barrotes mientras estira el brazo derecho para alcanzar lo que podría ser su única escapatoria. Stiles quiere correr a su lado cuando lo escrita gritar del dolor al mismo tiempo que el olor a carne quemada se esparce por el lugar. A los pocos segundos ya no puede soportarlo y cuando está por rogarle que se detenga, el rubio llega al interruptor, bajándolo con la punta del dedo de en medio y tal como supuso, la electricidad se corta. 

-¡Jackson!- gritó al verlo caer de rodillas al suelo, con varias quemaduras en el costado derecho de su cuerpo- Oh Dios… lo siento tanto… lo siento…  
-Stilinski… cállate…- susurró el beta dando profunda inspiraciones mientras espera que sus heridas sanen por si solas- Tenías… razón… vamos a… salir de aquí. 

Con dificultad, Whittemore se coloca de pie y sostiene dos barrotes de la puerta, jalándolos con fuerza hasta que la arranca de su lugar, dejándola caer al suelo para luego recargar su peso contra la pared. El castaño sabe que a pesar de que las quemaduras están curadas, el cansancio de su cuerpo por la fuerte descarga, no, así que se apresura en tomar uno de los brazos contrarios para pasarlo tras su cuello al mismo tiempo que le rodea la cintura al mayor, dándole un punto de apoyo con su cuerpo. 

-Luego podrás arrancarme el cuello, ex lagartija, ahora hay que escapar. 

Para su sorpresa, descubre que la puerta de la habitación está abierta, así que se apresura en salir con el rubio a un largo pasillo y se asoman a las ventanas, descubriendo que están en algún lugar en medio del bosque. Intercambiando una mirada con Jackson, deciden ir hacia la derecha, doblando en la siguiente esquina pero antes de que alguno pueda reaccionar, un hombre vestido de negro está ahí, sosteniendo un bate metálico en sus manos y golpea con fuerza al castaño en la cabeza. 

-¡Stileeeesssss!

+++ +++ +++ 

Poco a poco, comienza a sentir su cuerpo y en cuanto intenta moverse, un extraño dolor en sus hombros lo hace quejarse. Varios parpadeos le toma ser consciente de su nueva situación, está en un cuarto diferente, encadenado al techo por las muñecas y sus brazos se encuentran entumecidos por la posición, así que debe llevar al menos una hora así. 

-Al fin despiertas, Derek, quien diría que un simple golpe te noquearía, creo que tu poder está sobrevalorado- afirmó una voz y escuchó unos pasos desde atrás antes de reconocer al hombre que lo golpeó en el pasillo.  
-Yo… no soy Derek… me llamo Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, mi papá es el sheriff de la ciudad… no soy un hombre lobo… soy humano, cien por ciento humano- señaló recorriendo el cuarto pero no hay rastros del rubio por ahí, solo están los dos.  
-Claro, ahora intentarás convencerme de que eres un indefenso humano, ni siquiera te molestes, sé lo que eres- dijo al mismo tiempo que saca un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón y se acerca al adolescente, deslizando el filo por el cuello contrario- Esto es lo que pasará ahora, vas a contarme sobre tu pequeña manada, donde se ocultan, cuántos son, quienes son y te daré la oportunidad de ser el último en morir, Derek.  
-¡No soy Derek!- volvió a replicar con el ceño fruncido antes de gruñir cuando le hicieron un corte en brazo de unos cinco centímetros de largo y la sangre no tardó en brotar- Mierda…  
-Sé que esto no te hará daño pero tal vez cambies de idea con esto.

Stiles negó despacio cuando la puerta se abrió y dos hombres entraron con un malherido Jackson, arrojándolo a sus pies antes de susurrar algo al oído de quien parece ser su líder en esa “cruzada” contra lo sobrenatural. Para su alivio, las heridas del rubio están sanando con lentitud y en ese momento se le ocurre algo. 

-No me estoy curando- señala atrayendo la atención de los tres cazadores-¡No me estoy curando! ¡Si fuera un hombre lobo me curaría! ¡No lo soy! ¡No soy Derek! ¡No soy un Alfa!  
-¿De verdad crees que caeremos en esto?- preguntó el hombre de cabello negro acercándose con una sonrisa a él y le enterró el cuchillo en el muslo derecho, haciéndolo gritar de dolor- He pasado más de treinta años de mi vida cazando a la basura de tu tipo, Derek, sé perfectamente lo que pueden hacer, sé que hay Alfas que tienen un dominio extraordinario de sus poderes, así como también, hay aquellos que son capaces de atravesar o romper una barrera de Mountain Ash y considerando que eres uno de ellos, hemos tenido suerte al capturarte, será una basura menos amenazando vidas inocentes.

El castaño bajó la vista con resignación, gracias a los libros de Deaton y sus pláticas cuando le ha enseñado a usar las cenizas u otras plantas mágicas que tiene en la veterinaria, se enteró de lo mismo que está escuchando del cazador, hay Alfas tan poderosos que pueden atravesar o romper barreras como si nada, así como también hay otros con un gran control sobre sus habilidades, lo cual les permite curarse más rápido. 

-¿Qué demonios quieres para creerme? ¿Una prueba de ADN?- soltó el adolescente comenzando a forcejear inútilmente por liberarse de las cadenas.  
-Ya sabes lo que quiero, Derek y si no quieres darme la información por las buenas, entonces será por las malas- dijo al mismo tiempo que estira la mano hacia atrás y uno de los hombres le entrega un bastón electrificado.  
-No… por favor no, no lastimen a Jackson, Jackson, ¡Jackson! 

Durante casi media hora, Stiles es forzado a ser un mero espectador mientras ese sujeto lastima al beta, al principio haciendo uso del bastón pero después cambia a un cuchillo, luego a una pistola y finalmente con sus propios puños. La sangre cubre casi por completo el cuerpo del rubio. Cuando por fin se cansan de herirlo, el pelinegro lo toma con firmeza por el cabello. 

-Te daremos un momento a solas con tu amigo, piensa muy bien que harás ahora.

El castaño esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a llamar incesantemente al beta, quien no reacciona y por un momento teme lo peor pero eso se esfuma cuando escucha un quejido proveniente del mayor antes de que abriera los ojos despacio, tomándole varios intentos conseguirlo. 

-Gracias a Dios… ¿Estás bien, Jackson?- preguntó forcejeando con las cadenas en vano.  
-He… estado mejor…- respondió en un susurro para luego intentar incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, consiguiéndolo con dificultad y lo miró- Tu pierna…  
-Está bien… Jackson, quiero que me escuches muy bien, esos sujetos quieren información de la manada y no podemos dárselas, ¿Entiendes? Ellos van a matar a los demás, así que tienes que mantener la boca cerrada… ahora que no han conseguido información de mí, tú eres el siguiente- señaló apretando los puños antes de tomar una respiración profunda- Eso significa… que van a lastimarme para que tu hables, no les digas algo.  
-No vas a soportarlo- afirmó el beta colocándose de pie para luego quitar el cuchillo del muslo del adolescente, quien soltó un gruñido- Puedes morir, Stiles.  
-No se trata de mí, ni tampoco de ti, es sobre nuestra manada, van a matarlos si esos sujetos consiguen lo que quieren, tienes que mantener la boca cerrada, sin importar lo que pase, no hables, es una orden de tu gran Alfa- canturreó lo último haciendo sonreír al rubio y segundos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse.  
-¿Y que han decidido? ¿Será por las buenas o las malas?- preguntó el hombre de cabello negro mientras los otros dos cazadores les apuntan con sus pistolas.  
-Púdrete- soltó el hiperactivo adolescente con una sonrisa de diversión.  
-Como quieras, Derek, será a tu manera. 

El castaño intentó controlar su miedo cuando el hombre sacó un bastón electrificado de la parte trasera de su pantalón para usarlo con Jackson, quien cayó de rodillas entre gruñidos y los otros dos cazadores lo alejaron de ellos hasta llevarlos a un rincón a unos metros de la puerta mientras les apuntan con sus pistolas. 

-La lealtad de tu beta es admirable y tan bien esperable, él no dirá algo que pueda colocarte en aprietos, lo has instruido muy bien- dijo el peligro rodándolo lentamente- Los betas y omegas siempre son leales a sus Alfas, así que ahora probaremos lo contrario, ¿Su lealtad estará contigo o con el resto de la manada? 

Antes de que el adolescente pudiera responder, una fuerte descarga lo recorrió de arriba abajo, contrayendo su cuerpo de una manera dolorosa por pocos segundos que le resultaron eternos. ¿Cómo los hombres lobos son capaces de soportar algo así? Está muy seguro que él no podrá manejarlo si ese sujeto aumenta el voltaje.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya estás a punto de desmayarte con eso? He oído historias sobre ti, Derek, sobre tu familia, los Hale están muy sobrevalorados- señaló con una sonrisa de diversión y volvió a darle un toque con el bastón eléctrico.  
-¡Basta! ¡Van a matarlo!- gritó el rubio con la intención de correr hacia el castaño pero le dieron un certero disparo en el muslo derecho que lo hizo gruñir.  
-Si quieres que me detenga, sabes muy bien lo que tienes que darme, beta, ¿Quieres salvar a tu patético Alfa? Bien, cuéntame todo sobre tu pequeña manada.  
-¡No!- gritó el hiperactivo adolescente apretando las cadenas con el ceño fruncido, luchando por no mostrarse débil- Nunca vas a lastimar a nuestra manada, ellos los encontrarán y van a destrozarlos… los matarán y será… de la forma más dolo—

No pudo terminar la oración cuando el cazador volvió a usar el bastón electrifico, presionando contra un costado de su abdomen por más segundos que las veces anteriores. El cuerpo de Stiles se contrajo entre gruñidos y quejidos lastimeros, creyendo que se desmayaría pero el enemigo lo liberó antes de reírse con diversión. 

-¡Basta! ¡Él es humano! ¡No es Derek, es un humano!- gritó Jackson con la intención de levantarse pero uno de los hombres apuntó directo a su cabeza.  
-Te oímos en el bosque llamarlo Derek y sus tarjetas lo prueban, no creas que podrás engañarnos tan fácilmente, si quieres salvar a tu Alfa, cuéntanos de tu manada, de lo contrario, mantén la boca cerrada, beta. 

El castaño intercambió una mirada cansada con el rubio y negó despacio, en un suplica silenciosa porque se mantuviera callado. 

Había estado investigando el caso las últimas dos semanas, cuando encontraron dos cadáveres en el bosque y Derek junto con Isaac fueron a comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de hombres lobos. Desde el momento en que vio las fotografías del caso, no fue difícil para él imaginar que se trata de cazadores y así lo corroboró cuando fue a hablar con Argent. Una tercera muerte los llevó hasta el bosque, separándose en parejas para captar un olor y fue así como los capturaron, ¿Por qué tuvo que discutir con ese idiota? Había sido algo estúpido, cuando el rubio se inclinó a tomar el emisor comenzó a todo. 

“¿No te das cuenta que esto puede ser una trampa? Hay que llamar a los demás, Jackson”- señaló el menor inspeccionando a su alrededor con desconfianza.  
“Puedo encargarme de esto sin problemas, si tanto miedo tienes, entonces lárgate”-siseó el rubio con molestia y luego se dedicó a mirar de cerca el objeto, olfateándolo para intentar captar un aroma.  
“Tú sí que eres un grandísimo idiota, ¿Acaso crees que los Argent dejaron eso olvidado ahí? No, te recuerdo que ellos son muy astutos, así que no necesitas ser tan inteligente para darte cuenta que esto es una trampa, ahora larguémonos de aquí”  
“¿Ahora me darás órdenes, Derek? Necesitarás gruñir un poco más para ser convincente- se burló el rubio antes de caminar hacia el humano, quien no se dejó amedrentar.  
“Siempre eres tan idiota y para que conste, yo jamás te hubiera dado la mordida, no señor”  
“Ya es un poco tarde para eso, gran Alfa”- soltó lo último despectivamente. 

Stiles realmente no entiende como una conversación tan absurda y cargada de sarcasmo por parte de Whittemore fue suficiente para convencer a los cazadores de que él es Derek Hale, aunque también fue de ayuda que esa misma tarde cogiera la billetera del moreno por mera curiosidad de conocer su contenido. Definitivamente hoy no es su día, o mejor dicho ayer, ya ni siquiera está seguro. 

Golpe tras golpe, el castaño intentó no demostrar lo mucho que le dolía la paliza que le está dando ese sujeto. De vez en cuando, su mirada se encuentra con la de Jackson y no puede negar que le sorprende la preocupación que reflejan, tal vez no sea un completo idiota como creía. 

-Pensé que ya había quedado claro que no tiene caso que finjas- señaló el cazador antes de introducir un dedo en la herida del muslo del adolescente, quien soltó un grito de dolor que procuró callar a los pocos segundos- No vas a convencernos con la historia que eres humano pero si admitiré que tienes un increíble control de tus habilidades, ¿A cuántos has engañado así? Imagino que muchos, incluso los Argent cayeron con tus mentiras, ¿Cómo los convenciste de que no eres peligroso? Te has tomado muchas molestias para no llamar la atención, Derek, es una lástima que no funcionará conmigo- afirmó mientras que saca un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón- Vamos a probarlo, cuanto tiempo serás capaz de fingir hasta demostrar el monstruo que realmente eres. 

Stiles aguantó lo mejor que pudo las puñaladas por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, todas en busca de causar dolor pero no herir puntos vitales. Probablemente es por la importante pérdida de sangre que sufre o el dolor pero en algún momento de esa sesión de tortura, se desmayó. 

Unos toquecitos reiterativos en el hombro hicieron que el castaño reaccionara, abriendo los ojos despacio y se encontró de frente con el rostro del rubio, tardando unos segundos más en notar que su cabeza descansa sobre las piernas del mayor y le están dando suaves caricias en el cabello. 

-Al fin despiertas, idiota, ya era hora- soltó el rubio con un profundo alivio en la voz que hizo sonreír al hijo del sheriff.  
-Ya sé… que no… puedes vivir mí…-intentó bromear e hizo un ademán de incorporarse pero un par de manos se lo impidió.  
-Estás muy herido, Stiles, no te muevas, intenté vendarte lo mejor que pude… tienes que ir a un hospital lo antes posible…  
-Gracias… por cuidarme…- dijo antes de inspeccionar todo lo que pudo en su posición, la habitación donde están y descubrió con pesar que es similar a la del comienzo.  
-Esos sujetos subieron el voltaje de los barrotes… intenté llegar hasta el interruptor pero no pude… me desmayé por unos segundos o minutos, no estoy seguro.  
-Ellos van a matarnos… ahora que se dieron cuenta que no obtendrán información de nosotros… tal vez… tal vez tengamos suerte y nos usen… como señuelos…- susurró con cansancio y volvió a cerrar los ojos- Creo que… creo que tengo un plan… los distraeré el tiempo suficiente… para que tú escapes… apenas soy capaz de moverme… ya no puedo escapar pero tú sí… tienes que correr, Jackson… corre sin detenerte y busca a los demás… estoy seguro que no estamos lejos… de Beacon Hills… cuando vengan de nuevo, yo—  
-Cállate, Stilinski- ordenó el rubio muy molesto y el menor abrió los ojos despacio- Si crees que voy a dejarte aquí, estás muy equivocado… siempre he pensado que eres un idiota, que no vales la pena y nunca he entendido por qué Derek te aceptó en la manada… pero estaba equivocado… no eres un lobo… no tienes garras ni colmillos pero… la forma en que estás protegiendo a los demás… a nosotros… lo siento… he estado muy equivocado contigo…  
-Vaya… quien diría que estar a punto de morir… nos ayudaría a llevarnos mejor… espero que no se nos haga costumbre…- bromeó subiendo una mano hasta tomar una de las del rubio, quien correspondió su gesto sin hacer algún comentario sobre ello, ni burlarse- Tengo miedo, Jackson…  
-Lo sé… yo también, Stiles… 

No sabe con precisión cuanto tiempo pasan en esa celda, de vez en cuando el castaño se desmaya y en algún momento, comienza a sentir mucho frío, así que el beta lo acomoda para dejarlo sentado entre sus piernas mientras lo abraza por la espalda, intentando darle calor de esa manera y lo insta a hablar sobre lo que sea para que no vuelva a dormirse. 

-Vamos, Stiles, nunca has sido de los que se calla, no lo hagas ahora- pidió el mayor cuando se produjo un largo silencio en la habitación.  
-No sé… que más decir… tengo sueño…  
-No, no, no te atrevas a dormirte o voy a golpearte ¿Entendido? Te romperé todos los dedos si es necesario para que estés despierto- amenazó sin un ápice de seriedad, sino más bien miedo- Estoy seguro que todos nos están buscando, también tu papá… no puedes darte por vencido… y Lydia, ella debe estar muy preocupada, aún te gusta ¿verdad?  
-Supongo… ella está contigo…- respondió en un susurró y cerró los ojos pero el beta lo sacudió hasta que volvió a abrirlos.  
-No, no es así, nosotros terminamos, unos días después del asunto del Kanima… la quiero, sí pero no estoy enamorado de ella, es una amiga, nada más…- aclaró con un carraspeo antes de afirmar el mentón en el hombro derecho del humano- Es tu gran oportunidad… puedes conquistarla.  
-No… lo del kanima me ayudó a entenderlo… ella nunca se fijará en mí… da igual si está contigo o no… ya se acabó…- dijo cerrando los ojos otra vez- Jackson… si… si no consigo salir de aquí… dile a mi papá… que lo amo y que lo siento mucho…  
-No, no vas a morir, ¡No vas a morir!- gritó sacudiéndolo hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo tomó por la mandíbula para girarle la cabeza con cuidado- Vamos a salir de aquí, Stiles, los dos, es una promesa y te invitaré a comer todas las hamburguesas que quieras y todas las papas rizadas que puedas tragar, te juro que no me burlaré.  
-Mmm… ¿Lo… prometes…? Será… será como una cita… debes ponerte muy lindo para mí…- bromeó acomodándose hasta quedar de lado y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del rubio, quien lo abrazo por la espalda.  
-Lo prometo, será como una cita, Stiles pero no esperes que te abra la puerta o te corra la silla.  
-Jajajaja…- se rio bajito el menor- Está bien… no soy una chica… y tampoco esperes… que me abra de piernas para ti… en la primera cita…  
-Jajajajaja, no tendrías tanta suerte, Stilinski- canturreó el beta antes de inclinarse hasta el oído derecho del castaño- Para que conste, si eso llegara a ocurrir, te partiría en dos y te quedarías sin voz de tanto gritar mi nombre mientras suplicas por más.  
-Oh Dios... Mmm, eres un lobo pervertido… ¿No tendrás compasión… de un pobre humano virgen?- continuó el juego antes de mover un poco la cabeza para mirar al rubio- Demuéstralo… que tan bueno eres… ¿O tienes…miedo… gran lobito… feroz? 

El hijo del sheriff solo se está burlando de la ridícula conversación hipotética que mantienen pero cuando nota el ceño fruncido del rubio, sabe que se ha enfadado de verdad por sus provocaciones y no alcanza a reaccionar cuando siente los labios contrarios sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento en un posesivo y demandante beso que solo se rompe cuando la falta de aire se hace presente. 

-Wow… Wow… a riesgo de aumentar… tu gran, gran ego… eso fue genial…- afirmó el castaño sonrojándose un poco.  
-Lo sé pero tú necesitas mucha práctica, aunque es esperable siendo un virgen- canturreó el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.  
-Eres un idiota, ex lagartija. 

El castaño intenta mantenerse despierto pero el cansancio junto a la somnolencia que siente es tan grande, que no puede evitar quedarse dormido. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jackson apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza del humano cuando percibió el cambio en su respiración y por más que lo movió, no consiguió despertarlo. Cortando en tiras su camiseta y camisa, consiguió improvisar varias vendas con las cuales cubrió lo mejor posible las puñaladas y cortes que ese bastardo le ocasionó al castaño pero es muy consciente que si no lo lleva a un hospital pronto, no resistirá más. 

-Más te vale no morir, idiota… no voy a dejarte morir- susurró estrechando el cuerpo contrario, que cada vez se siente más frío. 

No sabe con precisión cuanto tiempo, solo gracias a la luz que se filtra por la pequeña ventana que hay en un costado del cuarto se da cuenta que ya está anocheciendo y si sus cálculos no fallan, deben llevar un día ahí. ¿Cómo escaparán? Stiles no está en condiciones de moverse por su cuenta y por ningún motivo lo abandonará a su suerte. ¿En qué momento cambió su apreciación de ese chico? Por lo general no lo aguanta, todo sobre él le resulta tan molesto pero ahora es tan diferente, ¡Incluso lo besó! Y debe admitir que no estuvo mal. 

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que conoció a Stilinski hijo, de inmediato pensó que es un enclenque con serios problemas para mantener la boca cerrada por más de cinco minutos y eso lo convirtió en su blanco favorito a la hora de desquitarse. Cuando se unió oficialmente a la manada de Derek, ni siquiera entendía por qué el Alfa lo aguantaba, especialmente cuando siempre está regañándolo, gruñéndole o amenazando pero ahora lo sabe, conoce perfectamente la razón de aquella y es porque Derek vio el potencial del castaño más allá de su constante verborrea, confía en él, sin importar cuan irritante pueda resultar el humano, es una importante adición a la manada, los cuida, los apoya, todos sus planes buscan minimizar los daños y probabilidades de que alguien resulte herido, es muy leal, es decidido, inteligente, muy inteligente.

-Hay algo… que no te he dicho, Stiles… ¿Sabes por qué me burlo de ti?- preguntó a sabiendas que no obtendrá respuesta porque el menor está profundamente dormido en sus brazos, tal vez fue eso lo que dio el valor de hablar- No eres idiota, has dejado en claro lo mucho que vales y por eso te odiaba… porque eres mejor que yo… porque cuando yo me rindo con algo, tú siempre buscas la forma de hacerlo posible, porque tú haces que todo parezca tan sencillo cuando no lo es… porque siempre tienes esa sonrisa tonta en tus labios… no podía soportar la idea que un enclenque, idiota, que no sabe cuándo callarse, que usa esas ridículas camisetas y que tiene un cacharro de auto… sea mejor que yo, sea más feliz que yo, yo que tengo todo, un deportivo, ropa costosa, una gran casa, co capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, puedo estar con la chica que quiera… siento haberte involucrado en esto…si te hubiera escuchado cuando me advertiste sobre el emisor, no estaríamos aquí… lo siento mucho, Stiles. 

En algún momento se quedó dormido y volvió a despertar cuando escuchó un ruido metálico, descubriendo que dos de los cazadores han entrado a la celda y les apuntan con sus pistolas. Jackson podría atacarlos pero no se arriesgará a que maten al castaño, así que lo toma en brazos con cuidado para levantarse y obedece la indicación de los hombres, saliendo de la habitación. Ahora que han entendido que no obtendrán información de ellos, es evidente lo que pasará, ambos morirán en ese lugar. 

-Entra, hay alguien que quiere divertirse con tu patético Alfa, al parecer los Argent no son tan santurrones como creíamos. 

El rubio disimuló una mueca de sorpresa cuando al entrar a la habitación, se encontró con la mirada fija del padre de Allison, quien dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y comprendió que está ahí para rescatarlos, así que los demás no deben estar muy lejos. 

-Cuando escuche que tenían a Derek Hale, no pude evitar buscarlos- dijo Chris colocándose de pie para caminar hacia los prisioneros en compañía del pelinegro- Fue su culpa que mi esposa esté muerta y no podría desaprovechar tan magnífica oportunidad de darle un tiro en la cabeza, como entenderán, tengo una imagen que mantener, no puedo simplemente matar al Alfa y dejar un montón de lobos rabiosos que ataquen la ciudad.  
-El código, bendito y maldito código, lo entiendo muy bien, Argent, entonces es tu día de suerte pero antes, háblanos de la manada, como verás, ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a cooperar.  
-Claro, les diré todo lo que deben saber para acabarlos. 

Jackson entrecerró los ojos cuando Chris comenzó a contarles absolutamente todo lo que sabe, la familia Hale, la conversión de Scott, el regreso de Peter, la mordida que no causó un efecto aparente en Lydia, la incorporación de Erika, Boyd e Isaac a la manada, los intentos de Gerard por acabarlos, su pasa temporal de Kanima a hombre lobo y la adición de un humano sin habilidad alguna al grupo. ¿Qué demonios planeaban hacer? Toda esa información es real, así que si esos sujetos consiguen escapar (asumiendo que la manada les está tendiendo una emboscada) serán perfectamente capaces de... cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Argent lo entendió, da igual lo que les cuente porque ninguno de los tres saldrá de ahí, no con vida. 

-Vaya, te malinterpretamos, habíamos escuchado rumores que estabas colaborando con estos lobos- dijo el pelinegro dedicándole una sonrisa a Chris, quien correspondió su gesto antes de sacar una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón.  
-¿De verdad crees que se puede razonar con estas bestias? No, la única forma de asegurarse que no causarán daño es darles un disparo en la cabeza y tú me estás dando la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.  
-Entiendo, adelante, es todo tuyo. 

El rubio retrocedió cuando el cazador se acercó a ellos, sin ningún indicador que alguna de sus palabras fuera mentira pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los otros dos sujetos le dieron un toque con los bastones electrificados, provocando que suelte al castaño para luego caer de rodillas y lo doblegaron en el suelo. 

-No te preocupes, tú serás el siguiente- dijo Chris antes de levantar al humano por el brazo y lo estampó contra la pared, provocando que abra los ojos despacio- No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado este momento, Derek, de cuanto he deseado asesinarte con mis propias manos, una bestia como tú, no debería estar respirando- afirmó para luego voltearse al rubio, quien en ese momento captó un sonido gracias a sus sentidos lobunos y comprendió lo que ocurriría a continuación- Tranquilo, tú solo debes permanecer en el suelo, yo haré todo lo demás, por cierto, olvidé mencionar algo- señaló Argent girándose hacia el líder del grupo de cazadores radicales y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Este chico no es Derek. 

Jackson permaneció en el suelo como el padre de Allison comenzó a disparar contra los dos cazadores que lo vigilan, consiguiendo darle a uno de ellos en el pecho para luego empujar al suelo y cubrir a Stiles con su cuerpo cuando el pelinegro sacó otra pistola. El rubio se apresuró en incorporarse, abalanzándose sobre el hombre para quitarle el arma pero recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica por la espalda y cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que los dos cazadores escapan de la habitación, dejándose oír a los pocos segundos varios disparos más. 

-¿Estás bien, Jackson?- preguntó el mayor mientras recuesta con cuidado en el suelo al adolescente herido.  
-Sí, estoy bien, ve con los demás, yo sacaré a Stiles de aquí- respondió caminando a gatas hasta llegar junto al castaño. Apenas el cazador se marcha del cuarto, se apresura en tomar en brazos al menor- Hey, vas a estar bien, los demás ya llegaron, te llevaremos a un hospital y te pondrás bien, solo aguanta un poco más.  
-Jackson… no era cierto… no es cierto que me desagrada… estar secuestrado contigo… aunque no quiero repetirlo…- bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa que el rubio correspondió y se apresuró en salir al pasillo, guiándose con su olfato para llegar a la salida.  
-Yo tampoco, Stiles, tú no me desagradas, excepto cuando comes, es algo asqueroso la mayor parte del tiempo- señaló apresurando el paso cuando distinguió la puerta entreabierta que da al exterior- Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca.  
-Sí… tendrás que enseñarme modales… o te avergonzaré en nuestra… cita… ¿Aún me… invitarás a comer…?- preguntó en un susurro.  
-Claro, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. 

Apenas dio un paso afuera de la casa demacrada en donde los tenían secuestrados, Erika, Isaac y Scott se acercaron corriendo a ellos, intentando tomar a Stiles pero se negó a soltarlo, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa en sus compañeros. Se siente muy cansado por las horas de tortura, la falta de agua y alimento, sin embargo, no tiene planes de rendirse aún a la inconsciencia hasta asegurarse que el castaño esté en el hospital, recibiendo la atención medica que necesita. 

Durante unos segundos repara en la presencia de Lydia, quien desciende de su auto en compañía de Allison y por unos segundos, le dedica una mirada que no logra descifrar antes de indicarle que suban a los asientos traseros. 

En el trayecto no abrió la boca, solo se limitó a escuchar como la cazadora le explica la forma en que los encontraron y consiguieron acercarse gracias a que el sheriff consiguió identificar a los tres sujetos, así que Argent no tuvo problemas en contactarlos para montar toda la farsa que presenció hace unos minutos en aquel cuarto. 

Cuando por fin llegan al hospital, se apresura en cargar a Stiles hasta urgencias, en donde Melissa los está esperando junto a un doctor y un enfermero junto a una camilla, seguramente Scott o alguien más la llamó en cuanto los vieron marcharse en el auto de la pelirroja. En cuanto recostó al castaño para que lo atendieran, no pudo soltar su mano, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y que si lo deja partir, no volverá, no soportará otra paliza a manos de esos sujetos. 

-Hey, tienes que dejarlo, está a salvo aquí- dijo la madre de Scott con un tono conciliador antes de apartarle la mano despacio- Va a estar bien, el doctor se encargará de él- el beta asintió despacio pero al verlos desaparecer tras una puerta de cristal con un advertencia de “solo personal autorizado”, se colocó muy tenso e iba a ir tras ellos- Tranquilo, no puedes entrar ahí, ven conmigo, te revisaré mientras atienden a Stiles, no te preocupes, va a estar bien, más de una vez nos ha dado estos sustos, ven.

Jackson no tuvo más opción que obedecer cuando Lydia intervino, dirigiéndole una mirada poco amistosa y lo empujó por la espalda para instarlo a caminar. En silencio permitió que lo revisen, lo cual es absolutamente innecesario porque todas sus heridas ya sanaron. 

Ignorando la recomendación de Melissa de marcharse a su casa a descansar un par de horas, va hasta la sala de espera afuera de urgencias y se cruza de brazos, ignorando las miradas que recibe, una mezcla de curiosidad con cautela debido a la sangre seca que tiene encima. 

-Levántate y ven- dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo una camiseta blanca en su mano derecha- Vamos, no me obligues a golpearte- El lobo se dejó llevar hasta uno de los baños y se limpió lo mejor posible para luego colocarse la camiseta con un suspiro cansado- Stiles va a estar bien, ya escuchaste a la señora McCall, así que cambia esa cara de miseria.  
-Fue mi culpa que lo secuestraran… estábamos discutiendo-señaló al mismo tiempo que afirma la espalda contra la pared junto a los lavabos.  
-Eso no es novedad, la parte de que discutían, como sea, aún si esos sujetos no hubiera confundido a Stiles con Derek, se lo habrían llevado de todas formas, no querrían testigos, así que no es tu culpa y por último, fue culpa de él por tomar la billetera de Derek sin permiso y de eso no se salvará tan fácilmente, aunque esté herido- corrigió con una sonrisa que el rubio correspondió.  
-Pensé que iba a perderlo… ellos querían saber sobre la manada… Stiles me pidió que no hablara… ese sujeto lo hirió mucho pero él jamás dijo algo que colocara en peligro a la manada… siempre habla tanto… nunca se calla… pensé que iba a morir…- susurró lo último cerrando los ojos con fuerza- No quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así.  
-Entonces tendrás que entrenar más duro, Jackson, solo así podrás protegerlo y enséñale modales, su forma de comer es asquerosa.  
-¿Eh?- soltó el rubio girándose hacia su ex pareja cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.  
-Tengo ojos, Jackson, cuídalo muy bien, es algo torpe pero es un buen chico, tiene que serlo para conseguir que coloques esas expresiones, vamos a comer, tienes que recuperar energías. 

Mientras comen algo en la cafetería, se les unen los demás y les cuenta lo que pasó durante las casi treinta horas o más que estuvieron desaparecidos, aunque claro, omitió su plática sobre la “cita” que tendrán y posterior beso que compartieron. Cuando Melissa les avisó que el castaño estará bien pero tendrá que quedarse en observación, Jackson obedece resignado la orden de su Alfa para marcharse a descansar y volver por la noche. 

+++ +++ +++

El rubio respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa al encontrar al hiperactivo chico que está tragando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate mientras el sheriff le está enumerando las nuevas reglas que habrán ahora que está al tanto de la existencia de lo sobrenatural en Beacon Hills. 

-¡Jackson! Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, con muchísima hambre y no he olvidado que me prometiste un montón de hamburguesas con papas rizadas- comentó lo último casi salivando con el pensamiento.  
-Te darán el alta en dos horas, así que descansa y no me obligues a amarrarte a la cama- pidió el mayor colocándose de pie para quitarle el plato de plástico a su hijo cuando terminó de comer y se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose a su lado- Gracias por cuidarlo, Jackson.  
-De nada- respondió acercándose a la cama y se sentó en la silla que hay al lado- Ya estoy bien, recuerda que me curo de inmediato… me alegra que estés bien… vine de inmediato cuando Lydia me llam—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el menor se incorporó a darle un abrazo y lo correspondió sin dudar. Se había asustado mucho ante la posibilidad de perder a ese irritante chico. Después de varios segundos, ambos se apartaron sin dejar de mirarse. 

-¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra cita?- preguntó el castaño moviendo las cejas con coquetería, lo cual hizo reír al lobo.  
-Eso depende, tienes que recuperarte primero- respondió bajando la vista hacia los labios del menor, quien se los lamió despacio.  
-Mmm, ¿Incluirás un beso de despedida? Los besos son en la primera cita, sexo en la segunda- afirmó con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus intenciones.  
-Bueno, si consideramos el encierro como nuestra primera cita, ahora tendrás que abrirte de piernas para mí, chico virgen- canturreó disfrutando del rubor que tiñe las mejillas contrarias- ¿Podrás manejarlo, virgen?  
-No me llames así- se quejó haciendo un puchero y el beta se inclinó hasta rozar los labios contrarios.  
-Después de la segunda cita, ya no te diré así, chico virgen.  
-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el menor con sus ojos marrones que brillan con anhelo.  
-Es una promesa- respondió con una sonrisa antes de acortar la distancia para capturar la boca contraria en un demandante y posesivo beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos! :D


End file.
